


princess

by wonhostan



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bottom Wonho, Cock Rings, Dirty Talk, Edgeplay, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Photographer Hyungwon, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:56:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8034004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonhostan/pseuds/wonhostan
Summary: Hyungwon loves to take pictures of Hoseok.





	princess

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: sex (duh)
> 
> ive had this idea for a while so i thought why not give it a go! thanks for reading kudos are appreciated also, if you want please give suggestions for other fics i should write!! ❤

Hyungwon poised his camera in his hands.

His finger hovered over the shutter-release button. Balancing the camera, he took his time to capture the sight. The sight was Hoseok. He sat tied to a chair with a pink blind fold over his eyes. 

Shutter.

"Good boy." Hyungwon placed down his camera and wrapped his hand around Hoseok's leaking cock. Teasing him, he stuck out his tongue and licked his slit just enough for Hoseok to fight the restraints, begging for more. Hyungwon removed his hand from the boy's cock which left Hoseok complaining of course.

"So you're going to just leave me here then yeah?" Hoseok leaned his head back and groaned. "A couple more photos," Hyungwon reached for his camera. "Then I'll fuck you."

He removed the blindfold from Hoseok and watched as his eyes looked directly at Hyungwon. You could see the neediness in his eyes. Although Hoseok would never admit it, being tied up and edged for almost an hour was fun. He loved the attention he got from Hyungwon. He would fuck him and treat him like a princess. That's what mattered most to Hoseok.

"You want to be fucked right Hoseok?" Hyungwon took his eyes away from the camera for a moment. A sly grin appeared on Hoseok's face. "Oh? Well of course I do baby... Why don't you let me make you feel good." He cooed. Hyungwon tensed up. "I'm not giving in. You can stop the begging now princess." He commanded.

Hoseok posed as sexy as he could for the camera. He could see the tent rising in Hyungwon's pants so he knew for a fact he was doing a good job. Hyungwon moved the camera closer to Hoseok's cock. It was an angry red and had a cock ring that fit perfectly around it. "Beautiful." Hyungwon circled his finger around the rim of Hoseok's head, over and over again just to see him go crazy. Hoseok bucked his hips trying to get as much friction from Hyungwon's finger as he could.

"Fuck me already," Hoseok says breathily, Hyungwon's finger still playing with his cock. He removed his finger away from Hoseok leaving him to grunt and squirm. Finally, Hyungwon decided enough was enough and couldn't wait any longer to bury his cock inside Hoseok. He removed the ropes tied around Hoseok's hands and the first thing he does is grab him. Hyungwon kisses Hoseok passionately, making a quick work of his belt and tearing off his pants. Hoseok breaks away the kiss to wrap his hand around Hyungwon's hardening cock.

"I told you," Hoseok says kissing the tip of Hyungwon's dick. "I'd make you feel good."

He shoves all of Hyungwon into his mouth, eyes watering and throat burning. Moans escape from Hyungwon's mouth. Hyungwon pulls on Hoseok's soft blonde hair. Hoseok gazes up at him. Hyungwon cups Hoseok's jaw in a rather soft, comforting way. "Enough baby, I want to fuck you now."

Hoseok stands up and without a word, Hyungwon grabs the smaller boy and throws him on the bed. He lays face down, while Hyungwon preps his hole. Hoseok gasps at the sudden coolness from the lube. Hyungwon slowly works a finger in, while Hoseok begs for more. 

"You're ready right?" Hyungwon asks. Hoseok violently shakes his head. He's been waiting for too long. Hyungwon presses the tip of his cock up to Hoseok's hole. He squirms beneath him, bucking himself back showing that he wants Hyungwon inside him. He leaves his cock pressed up to his hole for a couple more seconds just to be a tease of course. 

Finally Hyungwon fully pushes himself inside Hoseok. He thrusts into him slowly at first then begins to build a steady pace. "Fuck, Fuck faster Hyungwon, please," Hoseok begs impatiently. Hyungwon doesn't hesitate and speeds up his thrusting. His cock is now hitting Hoseok's prostate rougher than ever before. It's torturous and at the same time feels incredible, but Hoseok needs to release.

Hyungwon reaches his hand down to fist Hoseok's abused cock. "I really can't hold it anymore." Hoseok blurts out moaning uncontrollably. "You wanna cum don't you angel?" Hyungwon asks although he knows the answer. "Y-Yes, Please Hyungwon." Hoseok will beg all day if he has to.

Hyungwon's thrusts become faster and faster by the minute. As he reaches his peak, he tears the cock ring off of Hoseok. At the sudden removal of the cock ring Hoseok's eyes flutter shut as he spills all over the mattress. Hyungwon thrusts a few more times before he cums, leaving his dick to soften inside Hoseok. 

"Baby," Hyungwon flips wonho over and gives him a small kiss. "You did so good princess." 


End file.
